<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunlight Walking by JinxxMarquette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449881">Sunlight Walking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxMarquette/pseuds/JinxxMarquette'>JinxxMarquette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sound of Fury [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Elf Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Part-Elf Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxMarquette/pseuds/JinxxMarquette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After it is revealed that Jaskier is half-elf, him and Geralt finally have a Conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(A sequel to my previous fic, Sound of Fury)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sound of Fury [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunlight Walking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You guys all wanted to see their talk so I wrote it! Enjoy!</p>
<p>(This fic is alternatively titled The Elf Conversation)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier sighed as he kept his head firmly planted on Geralt’s chest. His eyes were tightly closed, and he burrowed his head into worn black fabric, inhaling the scent of wood, horse, and onion. He could live here forever. And considering the conversation that awaited him when he resurfaced, he would have to. Yes, Jaskier could live a comfortable Rest of His Existence with his head buried in Geralt of Rivia’s chest.</p>
<p>The only problem with this brilliantly thought out plan was that for once in his life Geralt was actually trying to initiate a conversation.</p>
<p>“Jaskier.” </p>
<p>A hand poked at his head. Maybe if Jaskier ignored it, the witcher would fuck off and let the bard continue to evade any inconveniences. </p>
<p>“Jaskier.” </p>
<p>The finger returned, and oh that tone was serious. Jaskier was fluent enough in Grumpy Witcher to recognize the pleading undertones of Geralt’s gruff speech, but what really broke him down was the gentleness there too. It made the bard’s heart swell ten times its size at how soft Geralt could be with him.</p>
<p>With a reluctant groan Jaskier lifted his head and pushed himself into a seated position. A shaky excuse for a smile spread across his face.</p>
<p>“Yes, dear witcher?” </p>
<p>Geralt sat up into a position that echoed Jaskier, and frowned when the bard slid a few feet away from his grasp.</p>
<p>“Jaskier. What- what Yennefer said before,” the witcher began, choosing each work carefully, as if a misstep would cause Jaskier to break (he might). “She said you’re an elf. Is that…. True?”</p>
<p>The bard couldn’t look up and meet Geralt’s gaze, terrified of what he might find there. Hurt, betrayal, anger? He could feel the guilt that had been eating at him for twenty years bubbling to the surface, overwhelming him. Well, Jaskier had never promised himself he’d handle this with dignity.</p>
<p>The bard promptly burst into tears.</p>
<p>He could feel Geralt’s panic from across the bed, hands fluttering and unsure of whether they were allowed to touch the bard, unsure if they were wanted. The unusually emotionally aware moment of their reunion had passed and now decades of emotional repression were biting Geralt in the ass. He could only watch as his bard dissolved into a puddle of tears.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Jaskier sobbed, “I’m so sorry I lied to you. I was never trying to deceive you, I promise, I was just so used to hiding all of my life and when I first met you nothing was different, and then I wanted to tell you so bad but it had been too long and all I knew was how to hide.”</p>
<p>The bard gasped for air at the end of his frantic apology, trying to breathe between sobs. Seeing Jaskier in such a state finally kicked Geralt into action.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Geralt whispered, slowly reaching out a hand to cup Jaskier’s cheek in an attempt to soothe him, “I understand why you had to hide.”</p>
<p>Jaskier continued to cry, unable to stop two decades of emotion from tumbling forth. Geralt reached forward and pulled the bard into a fierce hug, crushing him to his chest.</p>
<p>The next few minutes were filled with the sounds of Jaskier’s quieting sobs, Geralt whispering reassurances to the bard as he rubbed a comforting hand up and down his back. After Jaskier had finished crying they sat there in silence for a few minutes. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe I hugged and cried on you twice in one day,” Jaskier huffed out a wet laugh, “that has to be some sort or record.”</p>
<p>Geralt gently pushed him back, so that they were eye to eye. “I don’t mind.” The witcher wiped the remaining tears from the bard’s cheeks. “You once told me it was okay for me to show my emotions. That goes both ways.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s the most emotionally intelligent thing I’ve ever heard you say. You’re learning, I’m so proud!” Jaskier teased, poking one long finger into the witcher’s chest.</p>
<p>Geralt let the moment soak in before directing the conservation back to its original topic.</p>
<p>“So, about that elf thing…”</p>
<p>Jaskier laughed, “Half-elf really, and presumably half human as well. I’m not really sure if I’m being honest.” Geralt scrunched his brow.</p>
<p>“How are you not sure?” The small smile slipped from Jaskier’s face, becoming something brittle.</p>
<p>“I don’t really remember either of my parents. The only memories I have of my mother are hazy, running through the woods, a gentle touch, a voice singing to me. I have her blue eyes. I don’t remember my father though, I always assumed he was killed in the Great Cleansing. My mother left me soon after, I was three years old and she found a human family that promised to take me in. She gifted me a glamour and made me promise to never, ever take it off and reveal myself to others. Then she was gone.” Jaskier thumbed at his bracelet, twisting it with his fingers.</p>
<p>“A glamour?” Geralt asked. The bard smiled.</p>
<p>“My bracelet. As long as I have it on, I look perfectly human. Didn’t you ever find it odd how I never took it off, even for swimming or baths?”</p>
<p>Geralt’s fingers covered his own on the bard’s wrist, tracing the lines of the bracelet. He looked up and was met with the witcher’s burning yellow gaze.</p>
<p>“Can I see you?” Geralt whispered. Jaskier stuttered, cheeks burning red.</p>
<p>“W-what?”</p>
<p>“I want to see you, like you really are.” The witcher’s hand caressed the bard’s, providing a well needed comfort. Jaskier was weary to take off his glamour, but he had just done so for Yennefer. Geralt, more than anyone deserved to see the real him. The bard wanted him to see what he looked like. He was sick of secrets and fear between them. He wanted to share everything with Geralt.</p>
<p>Jaskier let out a shaky breath. “Okay.” </p>
<p>Slowly and carefully he slipped the bracelet off his wrist, closing his eyes, not wanting to see Geralt’s reaction. He knew what the witcher would be seeing. His ears gaining a small point, his cheekbones sharpening, his skin taking on a faint glow. His eyes fluttered open at the feel of fingertips tracing his face and he heard Geralt’s gasp when he saw his eyes, turned to an unnatural shade of blue.</p>
<p>“Well, let me have it then,” Jaskier started, trying to break the eerie mood, “tell me your thoughts, three words or less.”</p>
<p>“Beautiful.” Geralt breathed out, his gaze locked on Jaskier. “You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>For the second time that night the bard was completely dumbfounded. For all of the flirting and smooth talking he had done throughout his life, he had absolutely no idea how to respond to his witcher.</p>
<p>“Th-thank you?” That definitely wasn’t it. </p>
<p>Geralt snorted, amused at the bard’s wordlessness and finally shaken out of his earlier stupor. “Thank you for showing me what you look like without the glamour. I understand how hard it was to do that, and tell me about your past.”</p>
<p>Jaskier met the witcher’s gaze. “It was no problem. I knew I could trust you. I apologize for not telling you before, I promise it doesn’t mean that I think of you any less, you’re very important to me.”</p>
<p>“And you’re very important to me. I understand how it feels to need to hide pieces of who you are from the rest of the word. You get so used to hiding them that it becomes even harder to stop.” Geralt grasped Jaskier’s hand in his and squeezed it affectionately.</p>
<p>The bard returned the gesture, knowing the smile of his face was all kinds of soft and soppy. “I don’t want there to be any secrets between us any more.”</p>
<p>Geralt grunted in agreement, “No more surprises.” Jaskier giggled, </p>
<p>“No more surprises.” The witcher smiled at him in return and they allowed themselves a few moments of blissful silence. Jaskier turned contemplative. “I brought the real Geralt back from that forest right? You’ve been awful wordy and in touch with your emotions today, it’s quite unsettling. Are you absolutely sure you aren’t a doppler?”</p>
<p>Geralt groaned and rolled his eyes. “Jaskier, I am not a doppler.”</p>
<p>The bard gasped dramatically and pointed an accusing finger. “That’s exactly what a doppler Geralt would say! Prove to me that you’re real lest I sic the witch on you!”</p>
<p>The witcher let loose a playful growl that would be bone chilling to any person who wasn’t Jaskier. “Oh, I’ll prove it to you.” </p>
<p>Geralt launched himself across the bed to his bard, pinning him down on the mattress. Jaskier began to screech and plead against the witcher’s merciless attack… of tickles. Geralt knew all of Jaskier’s weak spots and did his very best to exploit them. The bard’s laughter grew high pitched and shrieky with desperation, and Geralt felt a smile start to stretch across his face. </p>
<p>The thumps and laughter of Jaskier and Geralt’s play fighting spread throughout the mansion, only slowing after Yennefer had threatened to portal them somewhere particularly unpleasant if they didn’t shut up. </p>
<p>Witch’s threat aside, the two lay beside each other in a moment of bliss, still overrun with the occasional honest to god giggle. But it didn’t matter.</p>
<p> They were going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to thank you all for all of your amazing responses to my final chapter of Sound of Fury. Your comments really motivated me to turn this into a series and create more content! I plan to add a couple more fics along this series and I'd love some suggestions for what you'd like to see next!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Come hang out with me on tumblr, @innocentbi-stander</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>